Les Miserables: Slender
by Zakemur
Summary: Cosette was afraid to go to the woods near Montfermeil for a reason...Well, i am bad at summaries, I'll get straight to the point. The Good news: Slenderman is included. The bad news: An OC or Marty Stu Character, to be precise, is also in the fic.


There was one important thing I forgot to mention in my journal about our adventures with Cosette when we were in Montfermeil. I omitted this topic for the safety my soul. She had always been frightened in the woods, but Madame Thenardier kept sending her there to bring water from the river. No one believed in her childish fears. She implied that she saw the thick, tall man in a black suit with long arms that almost reached the ground and with no face or hair on his head. As a child myself I believed in her story, but I had been a bit skeptic until summer of 1822.

One summer night Madame Thenardier sent Cosette to the woods again. I was playing around near their Inn after I had celebrated my eight birthday. With a large bucket in her hands I saw her slowly heading towards the woods shaking from fear. She was almost about to faint when I decided to give her a little company. Monsieur Anry was in Paris those days and I was left alone to look after the house, so no one would have minded me going into the forest.

When she felt that someone was behind her she stopped afraid to look back. I got closer trying not to frighten her:

"Cosette, do not worry, it's me". I carefully pronounced, she recoqnized me in one second.

"Quiet, he could be watching us". She hissed and put her hand on my mouth.

"Listen, there are strong arguments that the creature doesn't exist". I said releasing my mouth from her grip.

"He does exist…He…He is watching us". She whispered angrily with a shaking voice and looked back, but there was no one.

"Come on, I will escort you to the river, you'll see that he is just a stupid legend". Again I tried to change her mind, but it looked like the image of the creature scarred her mind and that worried me the most. I was slowly consumed by fear myself, but I tried to stay calm. For minutes we had walked through the pathway leading to the river without throwing a single word at each other. Suddenly Cosette stopped:

"Did you hear that?" She asked looking around like a frightened rabbit.

"No, I did not hear anything". I answered calmly, but when I turned around, someone was standing thirty steps away. I tried to see who it was. It was dark and I barely got to see it clearly, but what I found was shocking. It was the same creature Cosette was talking about:

"IN THE NAME OF NOTRE DAME, RUN!" I yelled like a wild animal and we stepped on it. The strange thing was that Cosette did not drop her bucket; it looked like she had feared Madame Thenardier like she had feared that creature. We ran for about five minutes, which seemed like five hours. Cosette tripped and fell. I helped her to get up:

"Come on, we don't have time, he will be here any second". I said and looked to the left and saw the creature. I pulled her hand and again we were on the run, but only now Cosette was limping and our speed decreased. She was pale, almost white from fear and with all her strength moved her thin legs.

"Do not look at it or it will take you!" Cosette warned on our way "One second can be a matter of life and death!"

I was shocked to see the cursed bucket in her left hand:

"THROW IT AWAY!" I commanded shouting.

"No, Madame Thenardier…" She wanted to resist.

"Madame Thenardier? Madame Thenardier? Cosette, do you want to live and see you r mother again or do you want to die right here and right now?"

Tears came from her eyes, but she threw the bucket away. We ran and ran. We were getting deeper in the forest and it was getting darker. The moon enlightened our way, but suddenly it was covered by a dark rain cloud. It was easy for me to run as I wore proper clothing and shoes, but Cosette wore rags and was barefoot. She was barely standing on her feet after almost half an-hour of running, but the adrenaline kept us going. The creature was following us constantly, but it was not running, it was somehow disappearing and appearing unexpectedly for us.

"I cannot run anymore!" Cosette cried out loud.

"Patience! Patience!" I yelled back, but she suddenly sat on the ground.

"No, I can't, I just can't! Save yourself!" She began crying. I had never seen her cry like that in her life. She let everything out, but when the creature approached I barely managed to get her up.

"Please, leave…leave…me…Here…" She said catching her breath and crying. I looked back the creature was getting closer. We saw its tentacles that were about to reach us.

"Oh, God, he is catching up!" Cosette cried and fail unconscious. I took her in my arms and ran towards a lumberjack cabin near the river. Almost nothing was visible except for counters of trees and the no-face man. Cosette woke up:

"Drop me, drop me". She whispered with a weak voice and again began crying.

"Stop being a baby already! No one is going to die!" I tried to cheer her up faking a smile.  
"Please…I beg you…" She moaned, but later closed her eyes and began breathing heavily.

It began "raining cats and dogs". I was searching for a refuge; the cursed creature had not withdrawn from the chase.

I would have likely given up if it hadn't been for Cosette. Even though she had asked me to leave her for dead I just couldn't have done that. My efforts were not futile, because I saw a light coming from a window: It was the local lumberjack's cabin. Power surge inside me and I ran fast even though I was carrying Cosette in my arms. She was not heavy as she had not eaten anything in days.

"SANCTUARY!" I cried when I knocked the door. I saw a small smile appear on Cosette's face, but she was half conscious and did not understand everything what was going on.

"What are you children doing here?!" The lumberjack asked opening the door.

"No time to explain… please let us in monsieur!" I said crying myself from all the fear that kept me silent during our horrifying adventure. The lumberjack was a very kind person: not only he let us in, but gave us hot tea. I put Cosette on the chair. She was slowly waking up and sometimes even joining the conversation with the lumberjack.

"Monsieur, you know that you've saved our lives right now. We were followed by a man like slender creature".

"Yes, I've seen him in the forest…" The lumberjack murmured worriedly and looked through the window.

"You know how should we call him? Slender man…" Cosette mocked.

"You know how my daughter used to call it? O X". He said and took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote an "o" and then an "x" over it:

"This is his mark. You are not safe even inside the house. The only thing he's afraid of is my gun: I can shoot him anytime, when I see him and have my revenge!" The lumberjack announced yelling the last words and standing up.

"Revenge?" Cosette asked widening her eyes.

"He took my daughter and I am going to take his life! Mark my words!" The man stood up shaking his fist like a parliamentary during his speech.

"He can't be killed, sir. He can only disappear for some time". Cosette whispered with a saddened voice. For the first time I had seen her so unhappy and lifeless that day.

"How do you know that, girl?" The lumberjack wondered. Cosette's words angered him and maybe even killed the hope inside him.

"Many had tried and many had fallen".

"Stop lying! Have you ever seen an adult being kidnapped by this…what you call him…Slender man?"

"No…but there were rumors". She murmured in a scientific tone.

"How do you know about so much about this creature?" I asked Cosette looking at her suspiciously.

"After our first encounter I found a book about him…I can read a little bit". She explained quietly and tried to stand up from the chair.

"Sit down; you must rest for a while". I said helping her to sit back.

"No, I'm fine". She resisted.

"Children, this is not important now. He can appear any second. We need to be conscious". The lumberjack warned. He had a bear skin near his chimney.

"There you two will sleep and I'll keep an eye out for the monster". He said pointing on it.

"Oh, finally!" Cosette sighed, barely stood up and lied down on the bear skin, instantly falling asleep. I wanted to keep guard with the lumberjack, but I was also tired and decided to go to sleep myself.

_To be continued…_


End file.
